The Hunter and His Prey
by zero tolerance and capability
Summary: Alternative Universe. Percy is rescued by Chaos from his step-father, Gabe, when he was 12 years old. He becomes Chaos' second, but what happens when he has to go undercover to Camp Half-Blood?
1. Prologue

The Hunter and His Prey

Summary: Alternative Universe. Percy is rescued by Chaos from his step-father, Gabe, when he was 12 years old. He becomes Chaos' second, but what happens when he has to go undercover to Camp Half-Blood?

Prologue

**Hunter's POV**

I stood in the middle of New York, the sun peaking out from between the buildings. The sky was grey and the rain was drizzling down upon the people of New York.

My back was pressed against the wall of a building on one side of the street. People walking past me, brushing against me, forcing themselves through the crowd. Cars travelling up and down the street. Every time one passed, the wind caught hats and umbrellas, attempting to pull them out of the grasping hands of the New Yorkers.

Occasionally, a car would drive through a puddle, soaking the people on the pavement. Curses were shouted at he drivers as the people dripped water onto the ground beneath their feet.

I stood motionless, taking it all in, before my attention was caught by a big glass box on the other side of the road. Inside was a boy of 12, banging his fists against the walls of glass. The people on the pavements walked by, oblivious to the boy's movements. His inky black hair falling into pain filled green eyes. Behind him stood a man, not tall and certainly not skinny. He had a belt in his hand and he drew it back, preparing to hit the boy. The boy opened his mouth in a soundless cry, the glass stopping the boy from being heard. The belt was whipped again and again against the back of the 12 year old boy. The boy crumpled, unable to stand because of the beating he received. The man put his belt back on before sitting down and falling asleep, slumped in the corner. The boy sobbing on the floor.

Suddenly a burst of gold light appeared inside the glass cube. As the light faded, a man, over 6 foot in height, stepped towards the crying boy. The man crouched down in front of him and held out a hand. The boy looked up at the man and hesitantly accepted his hand. The gold light that had appeared before shone out from the man and the boy as they disappeared.

I stood there for a few more seconds before the street started fading from my view.

* * *

I woke up, gasping. My black hair slicked against my forehead with sweat. My breathing coming in pants, the sheets tangled around my body.

I calmed myself down before thinking about my dream. It was one I had had before, always exactly the same. Gabe, the man with the belt; Chaos, the man who appeared in the gold light; and the boy, a much younger version of me.

The dream showed how I was abused and beaten before Chaos rescued me.

Many things have happened in my life since then. But that was the point that marked my becoming Hunter, feared throughout worlds and galaxies, and that was the point that marked the end of the unknowing, innocent child called Percy Jackson.


	2. Through the portal

The Hunter and His Prey

Summary: Alternative Universe. Percy is rescued by Chaos from his step-father Gabe when he was 12 years old. He becomes Chaos' second, but what happens when he has to go undercover to Camp Half-Blood?

By Zero Capability

Chapter one - Through the portal

**Hunter's POV**

It had been 4 years since Chaos rescued me from my abusive step-father. 4 years since I had joined the warriors and left my previous, mortal, human life behind. I had quickly risen up the ranks and for the last 2 years I had been Chaos' second, the second most powerful being in the universe, even more powerful than those weak Gods that my family of demi-gods serve back on Earth.

These dreams had started about a year ago, when Chaos told me that his twin brother, Order, was gaining forces. Before that I hadn't had a thought about my life on Earth.

I sighed; hopefully it wasn't bad enough for me to join in. But if Order was anything like Chaos, it was going to be bad. I just hoped that he wouldn't target Earth. I had no desire to go back there after what had happened to me. I would go anywhere else in the universe, but not there.

I pushed myself up off the bed. I chucked on a pair of black jeans and t-shirt before walking down to Chaos' room. I knocked before pushing open the door and stepping in.

'Hunter.' Came a voice from the seat beside the fire.

'Chaos, you always know when it's me, don't you?' I said, chuckling.

A figure rose from the chair before turning round to show me the face of the man I considered my father. 'Well, when you're me, Hunter, you tend to have a few advantages in that department.' Chaos walked over and hugged me. 'It's been a while since I saw you. The last time was before you had to deal with the uprising in the next galaxy to Earth.'

I tried to hide my flinch when he said Earth, but Chaos sees everything.

'Sorry, but sometime, you know, you're going to have to go back there. It may be sooner then you think.'

'Why would I have to go back there?' I asked as Chaos led me over to the seats by the fire.

'Well, I have just learnt that Order is sending some of his army to destroy the Olympian Gods.' Chaos said, looking apologetic.

'You don't mean that I have to go there and _save_ them, do you?' I asked a sudden sharpness in my voice.

'I'm afraid it does, they need you to help them, and we need them to look after the mortals on that planet. You're the only one that would be able to go undercover and see what they're doing. We can't have a whole army go there, it would cause to much suspicion, but one person could go undetected, the only person strong enough would be you though.'

'What do I need to do?' I said grudgingly accepting it was my fate to go back to Earth after 4 years in the void.

'We would need to put you in Camp Half-Blood; they have the strongest connection to Olympus. I will enrol you in a school where a satyr is going so he would be able to pick you up and take you there without and suspicions about where you came from.'

'You sound as if you already had this planned.' I narrowed my eyes at Chaos.

'Well, I was hoping that you would agree.' Chaos shrugged slightly.

'Am I really that easy to manipulate or read?' I sighed.

'Not to manipulate, you definitely do things you're own way.' We started laughing, remembering when one of Chaos' army tried to get me to do his jobs for him when I first came to the Void.

'I think you might be right there.'

'As for reading you, everybody thinks you keep your heart on your sleeve, but you keep your emotions and thoughts closely guarded, you don't trust people easily either.'

At Chaos' words I sobered up. There was one person responsible for me being closed and mistrusting. Gabe. I shook my thoughts off; I wasn't going to think back to my life before the Void. I didn't want or need to.

'Anyway,' Chaos said, almost sensing the direction of my mood. 'You need to go and pack for your trip. I will see you before you leave and give you the details of what school you're going to and what you need to do.'

'Okay, see you later.' I said as I walked out.

When I got to my room, I took out the bag I have had for 4 years, the bag that I had packed that day when I left my life behind. I started chucking clothes in. I couldn't take pictures or many personal belongings because it might give me away.

I zipped the bag shut and slung one of the straps over my shoulder as I locked the door of my room behind me. It wouldn't be good to come back to find one of the boys had gone it and nicked something. I jogged across the park, where kids were playing with a football, to the room where we were sent to planets in Chaos' universe.

I opened the door, expecting to be the only one there, when I saw Chaos already standing there, ready to make a portal to Earth.

'Hunter, you're ready, I take it?'

'Yep, got everything I need packed.' I replied.

'Right, you're going to Goode School. The portal will take you to just outside the boundaries of the school. Your name is Perseus Jackson.'

I winced when he said what I was going to be called. That was the name I had left behind, along with my life.

'Sorry, but it was the name we thought you would respond to easily, well, more easily than other names we came up with.' Chaos said, slightly sadly.

He waved his hand and a portal appeared in the middle of the room.

'I will see you in couple of months.' Chaos hugged me one final time, before I stepped through into the darkness that was the portal.


	3. Meeting a demi-god

The Hunter and His Prey

Summary: Alternative Universe. Percy is rescued by Chaos from his step-father Gabe when he was 12 years old. He becomes Chaos' second, but what happens when he has to go undercover to Camp Half-Blood?

By Zero Capability

Chapter two – Meeting a demi-god

**Grover's POV**

As I stepped into the school, I smelt a lingering scent of a demi-god. I perked up, perhaps this would lessen the mistakes of the first two jobs, and perhaps this would get my searcher's license.

The scent smelt partly like the sea, but also slightly of darkness. It smelt familiar, almost like the lost demi-god I was sent to collect. I whirled around as a voice spoke behind me.

'Ah, Mr Underwood, you're in room 36, with Perseus Jackson.' Standing there was one of the teachers. 'If you go up the stairs and to your left you should find it.' She smiled before walking off in the direction of other students.

I turned around and started walking up the stairs. I trotted along the corridor, muttering 36 to myself as I tried to find the room. I found the right door, opened it and walked in. I closed the door with a soft click and stepped into the centre of the room, dropping my bags at my feet. I looked around the room.

Straight ahead of me was a window, looking out over the gardens and playing field of the school. Either side of the window were chest of drawers, next to those, up against the walls, were twin beds. At the foot of each bed a wardrobe stood, almost touching the ceiling.

On one of the beds was a bag, open, full of clothes. I looked around for this Perseus Jackson that I was sharing the room with. That's when I noticed another door, next to the wardrobe on the left hand side of the room. It was closed, so I assumed Perseus was in there. I picked up my bag and dumped it on the right hand side twin bed.

As I started to unpack my clothes, I got the feeling of someone watching me. I turned around to seethe bathroom door open, a boy, leaning against the door frame, arms folded in front of his chest. He was wearing black jeans and t-shirt and he was barefoot. His black hair fell into his eyes, which were the colour of the sea. But the thing that drew my eyes towards it was the scar on the right side of his face, going from his temple down to his jaw. It gave him a sinister air and matched with his cold eyes, he looked quite menacing. That was when I noticed the demi-god smell of ea and darkness coming from him.

I stepped nearer the boy and stretched out my hand. I could feel my hand shaking nervously.

'Hi, I'm Grover Underwood. You're Perseus Jackson?' I asked, almost stuttering.

The boy flinched when I said Perseus Jackson, but unfolded his arms and pushed himself off the door frame. He stepped forwards, ignoring my hand, and looked me up and down, as if he was assessing me. My hand dropped to my side as I shifted nervously from hoof to hoof.

'So... you're going to be my roommate?' Perseus had a quiet voice but it was underlined with a hint of danger. It sent shivers down my spine.

'Yeah, they said I was in this room, with you.' I watched him warily; I didn't want to get attacked.

'You'd better get settled in then.' Perseus gestured to my side of the room. He picked up his bag off the bed and dropped it next to the drawers. He lay on his back, hands folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

I nervously turned back to my bag and finished unpacking it. Everything was neatly put away before I turned back to see Perseus hadn't moved an inch.

I sat carefully on the bed and stared out the window. I needed to think of a way to get this demi-god to Camp Half-Blood without anything going wrong and without him thinking I'm weird.

'Do you know the Greek Gods and Myths?' I asked, turning my gaze to him, watching his reaction.

'Greek Gods..?' He said slowly. He turned his head to the side and looked at me. 'Some, why?' His sea green eyes seemed to look straight through me, straight into my soul.

I hesitated before replying. 'Oh, I was just wondering, because I'm fascinated by them.'

'And this should affect me how, precisely?' He drew out the words as he said them.

'I was just seeing whether we had the same interests.' I started to get nervous as he kept staring at me, his eyes swirling with emotions I couldn't distinguish.

'And why would you want to know that?' As he said this, he sat up with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped under his chin.

'Well, w-we are going t-to be roommates for t-the year so w-we should g-get to know e-each other.' I stuttered.

'Let's get this straight. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Okay?'

'Yep, of course. What ever you want.' I replied quickly, grabbing my pyjamas and slippers, almost running to the bathroom, just to get away from him.

I collapsed onto the edge of the bath, dropping my clothes on the floor beside me. There was just something about Perseus Jackson that scared me. There was something dark about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was definitely the demi-god, but he was different from any other that I have met. I decided I would contact Chiron in the morning and ask him about it. Maybe he would know what it was about Perseus.

**Hunter's (Percy's) POV**

I watched in amusement as the satyr almost ran to the bathroom to get away from me. I suppose I had been a bit harsh, Chaos said I could sometimes get abrupt.

I lay back down on the bed, hands behind my head. I wanted to have some space away from the satyr and everyone in this school, but I knew that the satyr would probably follow me, if he saw me leave.

I heard the bathroom door open again but didn't look up as Grover made his way to his side of the room. Pulling the covers up to his chin as he got into the bed.

'Well, night Perseus.' Grover mumbled as he turned to face the wall.

I lay there not moving until the satyr's snores were filling the room. I quietly got up, off the bed and walked towards the window, opposite the door. I knew, from my look around school as I was finding my room, that all the floors had a teacher's room nearest the stairs. Probably to make sure that any students weren't leaving for a night adventure.

I grinned as I silently opened the window and climbed out, hanging on the window sill by my fingers, before dropping onto the ground. It was a slightly hard landing, but I had expected that because the room was on the first floor. I checked my pockets for my bike's keys before heading towards the school boundaries.

I chuckled as I thought how easy this was. I walked straight through the gates, and headed towards a parking lot near the school. I walked through the rows of cars until I got to my sleek, black bike. I grinned as I swung my leg over and started the engine up, ready to go.

I drove through the town, watching the lights of bars and clubs flash past me. I eventually stopped outside one I had noticed earlier on my trip to the school. I pulled my bike up to the curb, cutting the engine. The silence suddenly surrounding me. I walked in, straight over to the bar.

'What are you having?' Asked the bartender, reaching for a beer glass.

'Just water please.' I replied.

The bartender looked at me for a second then got the water, placing on a mat in front of me. I thanked him and got up, taking it to a table in the corner of the room.

I had never been one to drink, my step-father had always been drunk, and I really didn't want to end up like him. I came to the bar for quiet, not for a drink. Not many people were in this one, it was a small place, out of the way of the general population.

I relaxed back in my seat as I took a sip of my water. It was a peaceful night and I wanted to savour it. I had gotten used to the quiet of the Vortex; there were no bustling crowds there. Everyone just got on with what they were doing.

I stayed like that for most of the night, until a shadow suddenly came over me.

'Well, Perseus Jackson. Decided to come back have you?' Said a voice from above me.

I looked up and there was my former step-father, towering above.


	4. Revenge

The Hunter and His Prey

Summary: Alternative Universe. Percy is rescued by Chaos from his step-father Gabe when he was 12 years old. He becomes Chaos' second, but what happens when he has to go undercover to Camp Half-Blood?

By Zero Capability

Chapter three – Revenge

**Grover's POV**

I woke up to a breeze across my face. I sat up, looking towards the window. It was open. My gaze snapped to Perseus' bed. It was empty.

I groaned. Perseus was gone. It was just my luck to have another demi-god disappearing on me.

I pulled myself out of bed and towards the window. I could still smell the demi-god scent that was Perseus. I squirmed my way out of the window and dropped onto the ground with a thud. I picked up my crutches as I started walking.

I followed the scent of the demi-god, through the school grounds to the boundary of the school.

'Oh Gods, what has he done?' I muttered to myself. Hopefully he wasn't getting into any trouble, but what could I expect from a demi-god. Trouble seemed to be attracted to them, wherever they went.

I kept walking until I got to a parking lot near the school; I walked through it until the scent faded slightly when I reached an empty motorbike space. I groaned, he had a motorbike, I would have to follow the faint scent on foot, and I had no idea where he would go. I started walking in the direction the scent had gone.

I followed Perseus' scent until I reached a bar. I was just about to open the door and walk in when the door slammed open, the glass smashing as a body flew through the doors and landed in the street. I jumped back out the way as the man continued to lie there, not even attempting to get up.

I edged towards the door, peering in nervously. My eyes danced from face to face as I tried to find Perseus in the mass of people. One problem was that many of them were facing away from me towards the corner of the room.

I trotted in and walked to the edge of the room so I could get a glimpse of what the mortals were staring at. Perseus was standing there, calmly watching those around him. I stopped when I saw the calm, serene look on his face, even though he had just chucked someone through the door of the bar.

I heard the whispers of the people around him. 'Why did he do that?' 'How did he do it, that guy was twice the size of him?'

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd.

'Perseus, come on. We should really be getting back now.' I said gently, wondering what he would do.

'Yes, we should be getting back.' He walked towards me, not even seeming bothered by the fact he threw someone across a room with no problems.

New whispers started as I walked through the crowd and got Perseus to start getting out the bar. 'Who is that?' 'Poor boy, a cripple looking after a nutcase.'

A slight scowl appeared on Perseus' face when he heard that. But he carried on walking towards me and didn't attack the woman who said that to her friend.

I sighed in relief as he got to me without attacking anyone else. I turned around and started trotting towards the door, levering myself round tables on my crutches. Perseus followed as I walked out the bar and past the man he threw through the doors. He stopped suddenly and turned around, delivering a sharp kick to the man's stomach.

'Here's for being a bastard.' Perseus spat, before he strode past me. He realised I wasn't following him. He turned around. 'Well, aren't you coming? Or are you just going to stand there until they realise disappeared?'

I stared at him for another second before trotting along behind him.

As we passed a motorbike Perseus stopped for a second, as if deciding something.

'I'll come back for it tomorrow.' He muttered to himself, continuing to walk towards the school.

We crept across the school boundaries all the way to our window. Perseus grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up effortlessly. I chucked my crutches through the window as soon as he disappeared, and eventually pulled myself up.

I sat on my bed, after resting my crutches against the wardrobe. I watched Perseus as he lay on his bed, still fully dressed, staring again at the ceiling, hiding his face and scar from me.

'So, who was that man that you threw though the doors of the bar?' I asked curiously, closely watching his reaction. I wasn't disappointed, his whole body tensed slightly before he answered my question.

'Step-father.' He grunted.

'Okay and you threw him through the doors because?'

'Doesn't matter.' He rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

'It does help to talk about these types of things, sometimes.' I tried to cajole him into talking about what was the matter. Not to mention that I was curious as well.

He didn't answer. I sighed quietly and got into bed for the second time that night. It stayed silent for a long time before Perseus started talking.

'My mum married him when I was 3. He seemed alright at first, but as soon as they were married and the paperwork was done, he started getting nasty. It was when I was 4 that he started hitting me and my mum. 2 years after that he went too far one time and he killed her, the police put it up to an accident. It turned out that he was my legal guardian after my mum died. He kept abusing me until I was 12; it was then that I decided to run away.' Perseus' voice contained so much pain and sadness. I couldn't even imagine what that had been like.

'When did you get the scar?' My voice was quiet. I didn't specifically say which scar but he must have understood my question.

'Soon after my mum died. I was 7.' He turned over on his bed, now facing me. 'I couldn't help what I did to him, I just felt so angry that anyone could do that.' The look in his eyes scared me. No longer was he the tough boy I had seen earlier, now he was a broken 12 year old again.

His breathing started speeding up in panic and confusion.

'I know.' I said softly, trying to calm him down. 'Just go to sleep, we can deal with this in the morning.'

I waited till he was asleep before I started to drop off. Tomorrow I would have to IM Chiron at Camp Half-Blood, and tell him about this demi-god.


	5. Impressions

The Hunter and His Prey

Summary: Alternative Universe. Percy is rescued by Chaos from his step-father Gabe when he was 12 years old. He becomes Chaos' second, but what happens when he has to go undercover to Camp Half-Blood?

By Zero Capability

Chapter four – Impressions

**Hunter's (Percy's) POV**

I woke up to a ringing bell, echoing through the hallways. I groaned, remembering what happened last night. I couldn't believe that I had lost my calmness because of that idiot, and then I just had to go and spill everything to the bloody satyr.

I mean, I had trained, with Chaos, to be calm in all circumstances, no matter what and to never say more than I intended and what do I do on my first night, loose it all. That scumbag must have shaken me more then I realised.

Hopefully though, I could turn this around and get the satyr's sympathy or I could just push him away because I don't need anyone to interfere with my business.

I sighed as I pulled myself out of bed and to the door of the bathroom. I stumbled inside, grabbing the edges of the sink to stop myself falling over. I was never the most awake person in the morning.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans, letting them fall to the floor, leaving me in my boxers. I looked into the mirror and I saw a tall teenager, slim but still muscular. Scars running all over his chest, marring the tanned skin. A long scar running from the middle of his left thigh to his ankle. Several scars running down the outside of his arms. A small, black snake tattoo wrapped around the top of his right arm, right under the shoulder. The head forward, the tongue flickering out. I lifted my eyes to the face. A strong jaw. Hair falling into cold sea green eyes. A scar running down the right side of his face. I slowly raised my hand and traced the scar on my own face, a reflection of the boy in the mirror. I shuddered and turned away. It repulsed me. It was a reminder of my old life, the one I had left behind.

I pulled off my boxers and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

I stood there, for who knows how long, letting the water run down my body. The coldness of it piercing me. I eventually turned off the shower, stepping out with water still running in lines towards the floor.

I grabbed a towel, rubbing it harshly through my hair, avoiding looking in the mirror.

I pulled my boxers and jeans on, grabbing my t-shirt and poking my head out of the bathroom. Grover was still lying in his bed, covers pulled over his head.

I dropped my t-shirt on my bed and grabbed a new one from my bag. I hadn't bothered to unpack, seeing as I hopefully wouldn't be here long – if all went to plan.

I walked to the door, opening it. I looked back at Grover; I decided to leave him where he was.

I went out into the corridor and strode down it. A few other students were spilling out into the hallway, laughing and joking with roommates and friends. As I walked past them, on my way to breakfast like the other students, they flinched away from me as soon as they caught a glimpse of my scar.

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking.

When I got to the hall, it was mostly empty. I guessed people didn't really want to get up early when there were no lessons. The teachers had given us a couple of days to settle in.

I got my food and went to sit at one of the tables next to a window. It was still slightly dark outside.

As I ate my breakfast and watched other students come in, I noticed that there was a space around me that no-one had sat in.

I smirked as I stared out the window. The intimidating look I was going for seemed to be working.

Then I heard an odd rhythm of feet coming towards my table. It sounded as if there were more then two feet. I suddenly realised who it was. Grover. Who else would have the nerve to walk to this table, with me sitting at it?

And sure enough, Grover sat down in the chair opposite me and propped his crutches up against the table next to him.

'You could have woken me up, man. I was worried when I found you weren't there.' Grover complained.

I looked at him coldly and felt a surge of satisfaction when he flinched slightly.

'I thought I told you to stay out of my way, so don't interfere with my business. And you seem to have interfered a lot last night.' I spoke in a low undertone; I could feel the interested gazes of other students as we talked.

'Now, go away and leave me alone.'

I turned to stare back out the window, hearing, rather then seeing, Grover get up and walk away.

I sighed in relief when he was gone. I really didn't like the odd satyr. I wasn't looking forward to going to Camp Half-Blood, where undoubtedly, there would be a lot more.

**Grover's POV**

As I walked away from Perseus sitting in that lonely circle, I thought about last night. I had really hoped that I had made some progress with him, but this morning he was as cold as he was when I first met him.

I sighed as I walked out of the school and into the grounds, heading for the pond. I still needed to message Chiron about Perseus.

I rummaged in my pocket before I found a [golden coin]. I threw it in the pond and spoke.

'Iris, God of the rainbow, show me Chiron.'

A mist rose from the pond and showed Chiron, in the middle of teaching some campers to shoot a bow.

'Chiron!' I cried, causing him to jerk round on his four hooves.

'Grover, have you found something?'

'Yes, I found a demi-god at the school.'

'Good! What did he smell of?' Chiron asked, as all demi-gods smelled slightly like their parents.

'He smelled of the sea.' I said cautiously.

'The sea? One of Poseidon's kids then? I thought the last kid he had disappeared? You were looking for him, weren't you?' Chiron looked confused.

'I thought he had disappeared, it's been years, so he must be dead by now. I wonder where this one came from but maybe Poseidon forgot him.' I replied.

'Maybe, not like him though. How old is he?'

'About sixteen.'

'So this one was born before Zeus, Hades and Poseidon scrapped their vow. So Poseidon must remember him. I'll ask him and tell you next time you get in contact.' Chiron decided.

'Yeah, it wouldn't be good if you IMed me and I was in the middle of a lesson.' I laughed. 'Anyway, I'd better get back. Bye Chiron.' I swiped my hand through the mist, making the image of Chiron disappear.

**Hunter's (Percy's) POV**

I stayed crouched behind the bush as Grover walked back towards school, whistling. So it was that satyr that was looking after me, before Chaos took me.

I shook off the invisibility that Chaos had taught me and lay down on my back, staring at the sky, thinking.

I knew I was a child of Poseidon; Chaos had told me after he had taught me about the Gods and told me I was a demi-god. I knew about the treaty between the brothers, not to have kids because they caused the Second World War, on Earth.

I didn't know that the Gods kept track of their children, I had watched them a couple of times and none of them showed the Gods caring about their children. They didn't even visit them at Camp Half-Blood.

Maybe it was just Poseidon, or all the brothers, that they watched and knew their kids because of the treaty to not have demi-god kids.

I had a feeling that I would have a lot to tell Chaos after I completed the job I was here to do, when I got back to the Void.

I rose from my position and started walking back to school.

Soon, I thought, I would have to find some monsters and get Grover to take me to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
